


Prompts and Headcannons

by U_Wish_U_Knew



Series: MCYT [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Demigod TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, God Complex, God Wilbur Soot, Headcanon, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Internal Monologue, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Monologue, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Pre-2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Wilbur Soot, Prison, Prompt Fic, Protective Wilbur Soot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_Wish_U_Knew/pseuds/U_Wish_U_Knew
Summary: For works I can't/don't want to write. Make sure to credit me lol :DIf you're from 'We'll show them', then welcome XPAn example of a headcannon:- all of the ghosts celebrated Tommy's birthday while he was dead, because it was that time of year lolChapters recently edited:
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: MCYT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Music prompts

**Author's Note:**

> May edit this if I come up with more :P

Songs and how they tie into MCYT:

If You Want Love (NF): Tommy Monologue

Intro III (NF): Dream talking to Tommy in Prison

Let You Down (NF): Tommy and Tubbo or Technoblade and Tommy

How Could You Leave Us (NF): Wilbur and Tommy to Phil (Tommy sobs at end for angst)

I'll be good (James Young): Tommy talking to Tubbo/SMP (Community house - when Tommy is talking about how he regrets his actions)

Lost Boy (Ruth B.): Tommy (Neverland = L'manburg?)

Viva la Vida (Coldplay): Wilbur Soot or TommyInnit with the 'king' being Wilbur

Recovery (James Arthur): Tommy


	2. God AUs

Tommy is the only human on the server, and is surrounded by Gods, yet somehow not a single one of the Gods can get the mortal child to do as they say.

This is what makes him catch Dream's/SBI's eye in the first place

\---

Wilbur, a God among men, leads a revolution as an experiment.

Wilbur, an Immortal, wins the revolution-

yet he had nothing to do with the outcome.

OR

Wilbur, a God, leads a revolution as an experiment

Wilbur, an Immortal, holds an election as a trial of his power

Wilbur, a Never-Dying being, is forced out of a country he made for fun

Wilbur, the definition of Insanity, lets it consume him in exile

Wilbur, a God, leads another revolution

Wilbur, an Immortal, hovers his hand over the button as a trial of his power

Wilbur, a Never-Dying being, is forced to leave his experiments

Wilbur the definition of Insanity, lets it consume him as he lets his skin turn grey in 'death'

(Or something like that XD)

\---

Tommy knew a God when he saw one, and Dream was no God.

\---

Wilbur and Tommy form a new nation

unknown to everyone else, they were forming a new religion

\---

Techno constantly talked about blood for the blood God -

But little did they know that he was only fueling himself

OR

Techno constantly talked about blood for the blood God -

But little did they know that he was only fueling the devils that spoke to him

OR

Techno constantly talked about blood for the blood God -

But little did he know that he was worshiping Tommy all along

\---

Antfrost: God of Animals

Awesamdude: God of Creepers and Explosives

BadBoyHalo: God of Kindness and Possessiveness

Callahan: God of Gods

CaptainPuffy: Mother Goddess/God of Protection

ConnorEatsPants: God of Speed

Dream: God of Strategy and Manipulation

Eret: God of Acceptance and Betrayal

Fundy: God of Machinery/Engineering and Coding

GeorgeNotFound: God of Sleep and Plants

HBomb94: God of Challenges

JackManifoldTV: God of the Grind/Uniting

Jschlatt: God of Obsessiveness and Addiction

Karl Jacobs: God of Time

Nihachu: Goddess of Food/Nourishment and Nurturing

Ph1LzA: God of Life and Flight

Ponk: God of Medicine and Healing

Punz: God of Greed and Gain

Purpled: God of Strength and Agility

Quackity: God of Fun and Gossip

Ranboo: God of Confusion and Endermen

Sapnap: God of Fire and Insanity

Skeppy: God of Pranks and Competition

Slimecicle: God of Deceptiveness and Direction

Technoblade: God of Farming and War

TommyInnit: God of Scamming and Attachment

Tubbo: God of Motivation and Knowledge

Wilbur Soot: God of Wisdom and Creativity/Art


	3. Headcannons: Words that stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words from Wilbur that stuck with Tommy from the first L'manburg war

'Independence or Death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather die then give into you and join your SMP'

\- Everything that Wilbur says in that speech sticks hard with Tommy, and you can tell when he gives up his life for L'manburg both unwillingly and willingly. This part really stuck with me because, later in the war, Wilbur wants to accept the Dream SMP's laws and cease the independence war because he is worried about his men dying, even though he had told the Dream SMP just before that they would not stop until they all died.

Tommy, however, takes these words to heart, not realizing that Wilbur is putting up a front as he (a 9 year old???) puts the war above even his own personal safety.

\---

'I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do'

\- This part is really interesting, because Tommy's literally asking his brother whether he should purposely miss by shooting up and making this giant statement, or if he should give it his best and try to win against someone no one thought he could win against. Wilbur obviously responds with the line above, but what's so interesting is that Tommy's heart tells him to kill Dream, and not to give up his life. This is common sense, but it not only shows again how strong Tommy's anger is towards Dream even early on, but it also shows a few other things, like how Tommy doesn't really wanna die, even if it is for L'manburg, and that he cares really really strongly for L'manburg's people, because instead of 'throwing away his shot', and looking cool while doing it, he instead tried his best.

\---

'It was never meant to be'

\---

'Calm, shush, quiet. Calm down, both of you. You're getting panicky, exasperated. There is no use in screaming at the top of our lungs for this, alright?'

\- Wilbur tells Tommy and Tommy to calm down after they had been screaming at the very start of the war. Tommy quickly calms, and I imagine he reflects on that moment when everything seemed to be going wrong before it even started, and the Wilbur joined the game and everything seemed a little better. The only difference? A strong presence accompanied by the words that he should stay calm, and that he needn't scream at the top of his lungs for the war.

All of Tommy's 'big lines' from this point onward seem to get calmer and calmer (I know it's for dramatic effect, but leave me alone XD)

\---

'There is no last sly move'

\- Tommy learns that his big brother won't always be there with a backup plan to save him and get him out of stuff.

\---

'Your passion will get you nowhere'

\- Tommy learns that sometimes the loudest people aren't always the right people

\---

'Tommy, your life is worth more than the revolution'

\- Tommy feels valued as a person, but that's the last time he's felt that way

\---

'My right-hand man, TommyInnit!'

\- Someone wants to be associated with him, which doesn't happen often...


	4. Headcannons: Words that stick 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words from Wilbur that stick with Tommy form Pogtopia

'I told you man; we can't trust anyone. We can't trust anyone'  
\- Wilbur manipulating Tommy with his crazy beliefs that no one is on their side. This quote comes actually very early in the Pogtopia arc, showing signs of Wilbur's madness long before it becomes official.

\---

'Tommy, are we the bad guys?'  
'Am I the villain in your history?'  
'Then let's be the bad guys'  
'Tommy, let's be villains!'  
\- All of these quotes were said to Tommy, and Tommy has admitted that even after (canonically) years, they still ring through his head. This shows that he struggles with thoughts about blowing everything up. The interesting thing though, is that Tommy was the only one left with insanity caused between the two brothers in the ravines of Pogtopia, as Wilbur's insanity ended with him, but Tommy was never allowed the time or recourses to heal mentally from that, which is why Pogtopia, and even the final control room, still give him PTSD, and why he is still affected by the events in those places.

Final control room headcannon: Tommy's claustrophobic because of the final control room.

\---

'Let's blow that motherfucker to smithereens! Tommy, I say, if we can't have Manburg, no one- no one can have Manburg! L'manburg!'  
'This is a new era! We burn the place to the fucking ground!'  
'I want it all gone.'  
\- Another example of Wilbur's madness! This is the first time he mentions blowing everything up to Tommy - note how he has accepted the fact that this is a new era, similarly to Jschlatt.

\---

'Let the hate flow through you. Do it. Destroy it. Take it apart. Break it all. I'm glad you've come to. I'm glad you're going to help me destroy it all. You're a smart kid.'  
\- These lines were written in chat but holy shit Sith lord much? Wilbur was trying to get through to Tommy as he was putting on an act in front of everyone, and it probably would have gotten to Tommy, if he... y'know... read chat XD

\---

'I'm here to weaken both of us! Manburg and Pogtopia will be nothing more.'  
\- Shows how Wilbur had lost his shit enough that he didn't have any attachments anymore. Dream aided him in this, but I suspect Dream had plans to end Wilbur either way. If Wilbur could work to damage other people's attachments, then that would be perfect. Wilbur also worked as an attachment for Tommy, which was proven to Dream through the Pogtopia arc.

\---

'Tommy you were never in charge!'  
\- Discouraging Tommy from trying to stand up for himself, L'manburg, or as a leader.

\---  
And obviously that large rant XP


	5. Tommy quotes that we all forgot about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy quotes from Pogtopia that we all forgot about/Tommy quotes that make me think he was the one who went insane during the Pogtopia arc:

'Tubbo listen to me. I'm going to blow this entire place to the goddamn ground!'

'I'm going to blow up all of it. I'm going to tear down the flag. I'm going to blow up the flag...'

'I'm going to tear it all to the ground if you don't get back here right now - right now!'

'That's okay,' Smiles, 'because I'll keep destroying it.'

'Come watch! Come watch!'

'You all came here, and I got exactly what I wanted.'


End file.
